


run away, run away.

by purpleraindr0ps



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, So yes, This is a repost, Uhm, bad-ass yixing is a necessity, feat. fanboy lu han, have this..semi-porn?, i cannot smut, i guess?, i'm serious okay, kindly note that, to save my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8929267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleraindr0ps/pseuds/purpleraindr0ps
Summary: backstage. 5 minutes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it <3

“we have to be quick,” yixing breathes into sehun’s neck as he pushes the younger male against the door of one of the dressing rooms. “i only have five minutes before the band gets on stage.”

sehun represses the overwhelming urge to shudder as his tongue darts out to in between his lips. “w-wait here?” he asks in an unrecognizable husky voice. “but-but anyone could walk right in and – “

“haven’t you been listening to me?,” yixing continues his ministrations on sehun’s pale neck, lips sucking bruises into the milky skin and tongue lapping at the protruding collarbone. “i _said_ we have to be quick.” he presses closer to the younger boy, bodies flushed against one another.

breath hitching sharply at the close proximity, sehun swallows a moan and stutters out breathlessly – neck arching, giving the elder more access. “i heard you the first time b-but still – “

yixing chooses that moment to sink his teeth into the soft flesh, effectively transforming the rest of sehun’s words into an ear-splitting scream.

“i locked the door, stupid.”

 

sehun looks with widened orbs at the elder, hand automatically going up and clamping over the bite mark. he winces slightly at the sharp pang of pain he feels. yixing smirks and wipes his mouth with the back of a hand. he grins widely – a diabolical lift to his lips – at sehun. the boy sees traces of blood stains on pearly white teeth, his blood, and his stomach churns.

he feels horrified – someone had just bitten him on the neck hard enough to draw blood, but at the same time, he feels strangely fascinated. and aroused. he notes with a drowsy mind that yixing’s body is still pressed against his own and a familiar sensation swirls in the pits of his stomach. yes, sehun’s aroused. very much so.

yixing laughs lightly and steps in even closer, rubbing their clothed erections together. the younger feels an intense shock run through his body at the contact and hastily grabs at the older boy’s shoulders to prevent himself from sliding to the ground.

 

“what’s wrong? lost your energy?” yixing asks with an innocent smile – the knowing gleam in his eyes proving he’s anything but. he rolls his hips languidly against sehun and laughs a tinkling laugh when the boy tightens the grip on his shoulders. yixing raises a perfectly shaped brow, amusement shining bright in his steady gaze and lacing his soft melodious voice. “you’re one of the weaker ones aren’t you?”

sehun says nothing to that, opting instead to stare unblinkingly at the elder’s luscious looking mouth – his legs growing weaker by the second as his heart starts pumping at a ridiculously fast speed. he knows that what’s happening is not at all natural but he can’t seem to pull away; he doesn’t want to. he doesn’t want to escape this spell that yixing had casted over him. sehun is bewitched by the mysterious vibe that yixing exudes – that dangerous aura - and the sheer beauty of the older boy.

“lost your tongue as well?”

tearing his eyes from those sinful lips, sehun focuses his gaze on yixing’s grinning eyes. he stares at the elder and whispers, “who are you?”

it might or might not be his imagination but sehun thinks he sees the brown orbs of the older boy flash red. a deep dark red. he blinks, and when he looks again, they’re back to their molten chocolate shade.

yixing smiles gently and lifts a hand to cup sehun’s cheek, thumb caressing and rubbing circles over the jawline – an expression which can only be described as soft curiousness gleaming in his eyes. “you really want to know?” he whispers.

sehun’s eyes widen and the words get stuck in his throat when he feels a snake coiling around in his gut. the smile on yixing’s lips turns into a wide grin, the look he directs at sehun confirming the latter’s suspicions.

the look in the older boy’s orbs harden ever so slightly as he jerks his hips upwards and into the younger boy – the grin shifting to a malicious smirk. sehun gasps, eyes rolling back into his head as electricity courses through his veins. he crumples to the floor, pulling the elder with him.

 

yixing laughs and brushes sehun’s hands off him with a flick of his own hand. he maneuvers their bodies in such a way that sehun is now lying on his back with him straddling the younger boy. yixing shifts a little and sits directly on sehun’s half-hard erection. sehun’s eyes widen even more – a groan escaping his lips – when yixing sinks himself down on his cock with a slight frown on that ethereal face. sehun can feel the elder’s heat enveloping him even though both boys are still fully clothed, and that thought alone has his cock hardening just that little bit more. he snaps his bony hips up for some much-needed friction, and gets rewarded when yixing’s jaw go slack – pupils turning black with lust.

he watches silently – heat uncomfortable in his belly – as the older boy drops his head and shiver slightly. he’s just about to ask yixing if he’s alright when the young man snaps his head up – eyes flashing a brilliant red. the words of concern die on sehun’s lips, and he blinks. once, twice, thrice. the eyes are still an eerily bright red. he swallows hard, panic and fear overcoming him. “w-what are you?”

 

yixing’s face is expressionless when he leans forward. he stops when his lips are just a hair’s breadth from sehun’s. “i am…your worst nightmare.”

 

sehun feels the warmth of yixing’s breath and he wants nothing more than to kiss him. he notes that the logical thing to do is to push the other boy off and run away but he simply can’t look away. sehun is trapped, and right now, he wants to pull instead of push. especially when yixing is hovering right above him. barely an inch separate the two bodies, he just has to lift his head and –

the older boy moves before the younger does – a glint of hard determination in his eyes. with a pounding heart, sehun braces himself when yixing’s face lowers into his neck. sehun prepares himself for the sharp pang of pain – eyes clenching shut and hands balling into tight fists. his eyes fly open in surprise when he feels soft warm lips on his skin instead of cold sharp teeth in his flesh. the sleeping snake in his guts awakens when yixing starts placing feathery-light butterfly kisses all over his neck, jawline to collarbone and back up again. his tongue does a final lick and then he’s climbing aside and rising to his feet. the expression on his face softens into a gentle smile as he looks down and offers a hand to the dazed boy on the ground.

sehun takes the hand and pulls himself to his feet, smiling slightly upon realization that he’s able to stand upright on his own again. he looks at the elder and notices that his orbs are back to their natural color. glancing down, he tightens his grip on yixing’s hand and intertwines their fingers together.

 

“i still don’t know who or what you are, but I want to see you again,” he says – steely note of determination lacing his voice.

“you know, that’s the most you have said to me so far,” yixing laughs – corners of his eyes crinkling. sehun’s heart leaps beneath his ribcage.

 

“i’m afraid that’s not how it works though,” he waves his free hand in the air – the monotonous ticking of the clock resumes. “you don’t get to see me just because you _want_ to.”

 

prying his hand away from sehun’s, he says breezily, “time’s up. i have to go.”

yixing smiles up at sehun, “a word of advice before i go. the next time someone tries to fuck you, don’t stall too much or ask too many questions,” he reaches up to pat the boy’s cheek. “it kills the libido.”

 

 

and then he’s walking away, leaving sehun open-mouthed behind him. he’s about to open the door when sehun finds his voice and blurts out.

“wait! at least give me your name.”

yixing doesn’t turn back at the question, choosing instead to turn the knob – opening the door. there’s a smirk in his voice.

 

“lay, the angel from your nightmare,” he says before stepping out into the hallways.

 

sehun stares blankly at the open door when his phone vibrates in his jeans pocket. lu han hyung, the name on the screen blinks at him.

“hello?”

“hey sehun-ah? where the hell are you man. the gig’s going to start any second.”

“i’ll be right there, hyung.” sehun says as he rushes over to the mirror. he tosses the phone into his pocket and starts fingering with the collar of his shirt. sehun bruises easily, and he has no intention of letting his friend grill him about the marks on his neck.

a frown appears when he sees his reflection in the mirror. the bruises on his skin are gone. he leans forward and tilts his head slightly. the bite mark; vanished.

the frown deepens. sehun fingers the pale skin of his neck and murmurs to himself, “he erased every trace. it’s almost as if he doesn’t want anyone to know..”

“what exactly are you?”

 

 

-

 

 

“hey what’s up people. i’d like to introduce the new vocalist of our band, lay.”

a topless young man in skin-tight jeans struts over to another young man, this one wearing a leather jacket over a ripped up tank top paired with dark red skinnies, wraps his arm around the latter’s waist and kisses him firmly on the lips.

the crowd grows wild and lu han is beside him screaming. “kai oh my god. marry me!”

sehun frowns when he sees the two men making out on stage, his unwavering eyes trained on shorter of the two.

"so you fool around with me then you go and mouth-fuck another guy huh," sehun mutters under his breath. "i see how it is lay, i see how it is."

the words must have been louder then he thought, because lu han turns to give him a strange look. "sehun? did you say something?"

"nothing hyung, nothing. _just like what he wanted_."

lu han squints at the younger boy, before shrugging and facing the front. "don't you think kai is hot though? he's the topless one in case you didn't know."

"i bet we could make fucking beautiful babies."

sehun stays silent as the boy beside him starts shrieking, "have my babies kai !"

he growls to himself - eyes still focused on lay. "i will see you again, like it or not. and when i do, i expect some answers."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> lemme know what you think :)
> 
> also! I've recently reopened my [twitter](https://twitter.com/purpleraindr0p), so if you wanna talk or w/e, feel free to hit me up :3
> 
> fic ideas are welcomed too! ^^


End file.
